The Many Names Of Death
by rainy-days-don't-go-away
Summary: Average looks. Petite form. Seemingly timid personality. It ruined their theory of why she was attacked...and walked away unscathed. One jog through the forest left her the spotlight to the whole other world...and everyone wants to try her luck and limits
1. Prologue

My head grew heavier as I tried to fight against the darkness. I knew I was dying. I could feel it coming. The grim reaper, I mean. It wasn't an actual person, more like a dark shadow, looming closer as you sink farther into oblivion. Yet I tried to hang onto the slowly closing light, just out of my reach.

Somewhere, far away, I heard something that made me struggle harder. A simple voice, rough and uneven.

_'Rave.'_ The deep voice whispered, more a feeling than a sound. I could feel him so close, yet so far away. _'You can't. Your mine_.' My heart gave one pathetic leap before stopping all together.


	2. Intellegance

"It's not normal Tob. Kids her age should have friends and go out." My oldest brother whispered.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Set her up with a person we think would be a good friend? If she wants to be alone, than there isn't anything we could do." My middle brother, Toby, argued, his usually friendly voice grave. I glanced around the corner quickly to observe him with his head in his hands. He sat at the kitchen table as my oldest brother, Cain, paced. The youngest of my three brothers, Bayne, was propped up against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." He sighed, and the room fell into silence.

"She's quieter around here, too." Bayne mumbled, staring at his shoes intently. "She's depressed."

"So are we all. These aren't easy times." Toby stood, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "But she's strong. She'll be okay."

Getting up from my position on the stairs, I tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door. I felt bad for having my brothers worry about me. They worried enough as it was. I thought I was doing a good job in pretending I was okay with everything.

On the back porch, I slid my sneakers on, tightening the knots before glancing at the woods behind the house. There were a few small paths cut into the dense forest. Deciding on one that looked straightest, I started jogging. My mind went numb as I focused on my breathing. It was my own kind of meditation.

I ran farther into the green foliage, too focused on nothing to notice the crunching of twigs somewhere to my left. A movement in my peripheral vision drew my attention to a grey form, right behind the fringe of trees next to me. My legs, which were getting tired, sped up; adrenaline coursing through my veins. I spun around, running back towards the house as a rough, low growl reverberated through the trees.

I hadn't even made it a few yards when a heavy weight crashed into my back, pushing me to the dirt. I yelped as sharp nails racked my back.

I grabbed for a thick branch a few feet away, just out of my reach. My fingers clawed at the ground as I struggled to reach far enough.

With the last bit of energy I had, I used my feet to kick off the ground, the extra weight making it so I only inched forward a few centimeters. But it was enough to reach the stick.

With a spurt of adrenaline, I swung the stick around, hitting the thing on top of me. It cried out, stumbling off my back for a second. I took the opportunity to roll over, wincing as the cuts on my back was pressed into the dirt.

The wolf quickly stood back up, its eyes intense as it bared its teeth. I quickly scooted back on my elbows and heals, keeping the branch firmly in my hands. It lunged forward, its teeth barely touching my skin when the branch connected with its jaw.

I took the opportunity to get to my feet, feeling wobbly and drained, yet pushed myself to run. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun it, but I was hoping I could make it back home before it got me. It was a stupid hope, but it was enough to make me pick up speed.

It was right behind me, panting as it closed the gap between us quickly. I realized that I wouldn't be able to outrun it. My mind raced as I spun around, using the heavy branch like a club to beat it away. But this time, the animal was ready. It grabbed the stick with its teeth, holding it firm as I pulled against it. I stared down into the beast's eyes, recognizing wildness, excitement, and intelligence.

With a swing of its head, it managed to pull the branch from my hands, heaving it across the path.

With nothing to protect myself with, I watched as the predator seemed to smirk, before it lunged forward, and caught my arm between its large teeth.

And I screamed as pain ripped through my arm and spread through my body.

**If you like it, please review. I won't continue if you don't. It's like moral support! And thanks Giz13 and fictionfire232! **


End file.
